


24 Things part 4

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, probably more tags needed!, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been reading a Metro article about 24 Horrible Sex Truths.</p>
<p>Number four is #4 Nor do people really ever use flavoured condoms, especially not for penetrative sex. Sticky, blueberry-flavoured thighs anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Number four in the series!
> 
> There may be a delay in the next one being posted as I really need to finish number 10!
> 
> Disclaimer: dont know them, this is all fiction

#4 Nor do people really ever use flavoured condoms, especially not for penetrative sex. Sticky, blueberry-flavoured thighs anyone?

The trouble with staying in a hotel was that there was often very little opportunity to wander the shops. Not for want of trying but for the vast number of people that hung around outside; it often made just stepping out the door difficult.

As cliché as it was, more often than not, on days off they could often be found in one of the bedrooms watching films. Sometimes these films were of a more 'colourful' adult nature.

Dropping a handful of popcorn into his mouth, Louis tilted his head to the left as the actor on the screen slowly unbuttoned the shirt of his co-star. “So, who chose this one?” 

“Niall!” Came the three man chorus.

Louis gave a hum that showed no hint of surprise. “Haz, that guy on the left looks like you.”

Harry looked up from his phone as the camera moved to show the guy on the bed. “Oh yeah, ‘supose he does. That’s cool.”

Liam slowly turned his head to look at his friend and colleague. Sometimes things surprised him that really shouldn’t.

“Hey, stop moving!” Zayn drawled from Liam’s chest, “You’re my pillow, pillows don’t move.”

“Sorry mate.” Liam apologised as he patted the soft hair currently leaning against him. “What’s that guy doing now?”

Niall shuffled up the bed a bit more until they were almost shoulder to shoulder. “Well Li, when a man likes another man, sometimes they....”

Liam shoved Niall on the shoulder, “Fuck off Niall!” he said as the other fell against Louis.

“Stop moving arsehole!” Zayn grumbled and shuffled to get comfy again, shooting a glare over Liam’s chest at a laughing Niall.

Liam’s focus returned to the screen and he nodded in its direction, no wanting to disturb Zayn anymore. “No seriously what is he doing?” 

On the screen the first man was slowly unwrapping a bright blue condom as the male on the bed looked on.

“Being safe, in’t he?” Louis shrugged.

“Very sensible.” Was Harry’s contribution as he nodded his approval, phone forgotten.

“But look, it’s flavoured right? That’s just going to get messy.” Liam shook his head; he could feel the other’s look at him. He felt Zayn shift so his head was tilted to look up. Daddy Direction had reappeared again.

“Eh?” Niall spoke for them all.

Liam waived a hand towards the screen. “Well just look. He’s using a lot of lube, which obviously is a very sensible thing to do,” The other four nodded agreement as Liam continued in full Daddy mode, “but it’s a flavoured condom. All that stickiness is not going to be pleasant....Now look, screen-Harry hasn’t even sucked screen-Louis off!”

Louis shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “Rude! And why is it screen-Louis? Doesn’t look anything like me.” 

Liam waived Louis’ comment off, “Well if its screen-Harry then the other bloke HAS to be you.”

“Fair enough.” Louis shrugged.

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Louis hasn’t been sucked off, so what is the point of flavoured condoms? Aw, now his just gone straight it! Really, couldn’t they have just used regular ones?”

“Don’t think he just went straight in, didn’t you watch the foreplay? Harry took four fingers no problem.” Niall commented as he reached for the popcorn tub but missed as Louis moved it out of reach.

“Hey, that’s not me remember!” Came Harry’s slow drawl. “Maybe Louis is going to rim me after?”

Liam screwed his nose up. “’s not going be very nice is it? Just get a mouthful of lube.”

“Maybe they used flavoured lube?” Liam’s chest spoke.

“Nah, they showed the tube. Just plain old regular KY.” Niall pointed at the screen where the tube was still visible.

“Ew! Sticky!” Zayn shifted against Liam’s side.

“Exactly!” Liam patted his new chest quiff, “It’s not going to be pleasant.”

“Maybe Louis will lick Harry’s thighs off then?” Niall suggested, tipping his head to one side in an effort to see the screen better.

Harry screwed his nose up and shook his head. “Nah, KY isn’t very nice to eat.” 

“True.” Niall nodded, the other’s joining in.

“It’s just going to get messy.” Louis said in an authoritative tone.

“Exactly!” Liam nodded, glad that they all agreed.

The room fell into silence as the five watched screen-Louis and screen-Harry have very loud and very hot sex.


End file.
